My charge, my lover
by scorpion22
Summary: Not very good at summaries but lesbian sex, threesomes and maybe even incest if you don't like don't read. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Meeting Christine

Paige orbed into Billy's dorm room to find a very unexpected sight before her eyes, Billy lay naked on her bed her legs spreads between them was a red headed woman who appeared to be licking Billy's pussy lustfully. "Paige", exclaimed Billy pushing the red head away, and walking over to her white lighter and lover. "Who's this", asked Paige, kissing her lover quickly, but hungrily on the lips. "This is a friend of mine and a fellow witch who just moved in down the hall, this is Christine Lane", introduced Billy, at that moment Christine stood up, and Paige introduced herself earning a smile from the red head. Christine had fire red hair with a pale complexion, but her eyes were as blue as the bay, and her body was that of a playboy bunny, instantly the two were friends smiling at each other warmly. "Would you two ladies mind if I joined you", asked Paige in a seductive voice.

The two younger woman smiled at her sexily, nodding their heads that yes they would love her to join them, they pushed her to the bed, Billy beginning to unbutton her blouse, while Christine removed her shoes and her skirt and panties so that the three of them were bare to each other. They all sat on the bed together; eyeing each other's bodies, lust the only thing visible in their stares. Billy kissed Paige passionately on the lips while Christine watched at the same time playing with her tits. The kiss between Billy and Paige ended, and Billy brought her lips to Christine's, gently tweaking her nipples as she did so, gasping at how powerful a kisser Christine was. After Christine and Paige looked at each other, Paige licking her lips in excitement as their lips crashed together, the two of them kissing powerfully fondling each other's breasts as they did.

They broke apart when they felt Billy get up from the bed, watching as she walked over to her closet, returning with a big pink strap on attached to her lower half, and slowly she walked back to the other two horny women, who now had smiles glued to their faces. Paige lay on the bed, spreading her legs; Christine was in front of her on her hands and knees, while Billy was behind her the pink plastic cock positioned at her anal hole. Christine began to lick Paige's pussy, using her fingers to rub her clit as Billy thrust the cock deep inside Christine's ass. "Oh fuck", moaned Christine, stopping all contact with Paige's lower half, loving the feeling of having that cock's entire length in her ass. "Oh don't stop what you were doing", whispered Paige, grabbing her head so that her face was between her legs again, holding it there so she wouldn't stop her assault on her pussy.

Paige moaned as that pleasurable sensation returned the moment Christine began to finger fuck her at the same moment taking her clit into her mouth and sucking it. As she did this Billy remained behind her thrusting the fake cock deeper and harder at a speed that got faster with each thrust, listening to Paige's lustful moans, her light cussing at a mere whisper, and the numerous dirty things that came out of her mouth because of her increasing pleasure. Paige and Christine could feel themselves coming closer to that moment when they would reach their release, and when they did it was better than either of them had expected, Paige's screams echoed through the dorm while Christine's was muffled as she continued to licking Paige's pussy. Billy pulled out of Christine with a sign falling back on the bed, at the same moment the other two women were brought back to reality. " Paige come lubricate this cock with that sexy mouth of yours", breathed Billy, watching as Paige crawled over to her, taking the plastic cock into her mouth and giving it a blow job as if it were a real cock.

When it was well lubricated, Paige came to sit on the bed again this time on her hands and knees with Billy behind her, the cock positioned at her entrance. Attached to Paige's lower half was a dildo identical to Billie's, and Christine knew that cock was for her. Christine soon found herself in front of Paige in the same position she was in, the dildo at her tight hole. Billy slid the cock into Paige first letting it settle inside her as Paige slid her cock deep inside Christine's waiting wet pussy. The three of them began to fuck wildly making sounds only porn stars made, finding their rhythm. "Paige when was the last time we fucked with these things", cried Billy into Paige's ear at the same moment grabbing her hips and slamming the cock into her wetness. Paige fucked Christine moaning at the feeling of Billy inside her while wordlessly answering her question at the same time letting a finger find Christine's clit rubbing it as she continued to thrust.

" Faster ", screamed Paige and Christine together, both women's request coming true as they were both fucked hard and fast, both coming closer to exploding. When the two women came together their screams were louder than the ones before, a mixture of cuss words, names and porn noises. When the two woman began to cum, Billy grabbed Paige's tits, pulling her up so that they were chest to chest while Paige did the same to Christine, both fondling the others tits, adding pleasure to their release. The three women collapsed on the bed each panting like bitches in heat. Paige laid the dildo on the table next to the bed, looking at the two women next to her and wanting more.

"Billy, you've been doing nothing but pleasuring, why don't I pleasure you while you pleasure Christine", whispered Paige into Billie's ear before kissing her the way only a lover would. Christine went back to her previous position, Billie's cock deep inside her once again as Paige began to suckle on Billie's tits. A smile found its way onto Paige's face at the same time it did Billie's, her nipples were now hard as Paige sucked and played with them letting her hand find its way between her legs, and finally kissing Billy hungrily. Billie's tongue forced Paige's lips apart giving her access to her mouth, their tongues teasing each other while Christine groaned as Billy continued to fuck her wet pussy. Paige's lips left Billie's moving down her jaw, to her neck finally coming to her tits again.

"Billy you want me to suck and play with these sexy nipples of yours don't you", teased Paige in a sexy tone of voice, fondling her breasts as she said this. " Yes", answered Billy her voice a mere whisper at the same moment she began to fuck Christine harder and faster, the two moaning together, Christine Cumming with a shout, and Billy felt Paige take a nipple into her mouth her pussy becoming wet, wanting to be touched, to be fucked or even licked. "Christine I think we should show our appreciation to Billy", said Paige, taking the fake cock off Billy and running a finger through her wet folds. Billy lay on the bed, spreading her legs so that both of the women in front of her could fit between them. Paige and Christine both began to lick at the folds of Billie's pussy, sharing it, licking it, sucking it, and fingering it. Paige paid close attention to Billie's clit licking and sucking it as Christine thrust two fingers into her core, finger fucking her.

"That feels so good, don't stop", breathed Billy, spreading her legs as far as they could be spread. "Billy you're so wet", exclaimed Christine, beginning to slide her fingers out at a faster pace. "This is nothing, she's usually soaked by now ", whispered Paige, blowing on Billie's clit and making her hips buck. Billy came heavily, together Christine and Paige licked away every drop of cum that came out of her. Paige's lips found hers as she kissed Billy at the same moment Christine sucked her huge double D tits. Both women fought for power over the other, Billy moaning at the pleasure both woman brought her.

The three broke contact, Christine sitting on the floor pulling Paige into her lap one facing the other. Billy sat on Paige's face, throwing her head back as Paige began to eat her out. As Paige dined on Billie's pussy, Christine ran a finger threw her pussy at the same time taking a breast into her mouth, Paige reaching down and fondling her own tit. Christine flung Paige's hand away when she switched breasts, sucking on that one like she did the other, making Paige stop to cuss at the feelings shooting through her body. Her cussing only lasted a moment soon she was enjoying Billie's pussy again, eating it out with a lustful hunger she had only ever known with Billy.

"Your soaking wet Billy are you close", purred Paige, sticking her tongue into Billie's entrance slowly starting to tongue fuck her. " Paige don't stop I'm gonna cum", screamed Billy before Cumming, Paige drinking her juices as Billy put her hand at the back of her head. " Paige your Cumming too", whispered Christine as if amazed, running a finger through her pussy making Paige quiver as she experienced her orgasm, Christine beginning to enjoy her tits again as Paige continued to munch on the sexy wet folds of Billie's pussy. Billy screamed in the best pleasure she had ever known as her climax washed over her, rocking the dorm room and its hallways, until each of them stopped panting like animals, Paige crawling off of Christine. Christine and Paige switched places, Paige taking Christine's place on the floor.

Christine began to eat out Billie's pussy at the same time starting to finger fuck her wet pussy; Christine teased her clit with her tongue as Paige hungrily sucked her tits. Christine continued to tease her clit at the same time sliding two fingers into her already wet pussy. "Don't stop", moaned Christine and Billy together as they both felt their climax approaching, Billy bucking her hips wildly. Christine took her clit and sucked on it, while fingering her faster as Paige fingered her bringing her close to Cumming. Paige squeezed her tits playfully in her hands making Christine moan then she licked each nipple before taking one into her mouth.

Paige kept one hand always between Christine's legs fingering her to orgasm at the same time sucking her tits adding even more pleasure to the experience. " Paige yes", breathed Christine into Billie's pussy, for a moment stopping her work on Billie's pussy giving Billie no choice, but to push her face back between her legs. "I didn't tell you to stop", said Billy as she did this, holding her head in its place as Christine began to lick her pussy greedily. Paige couldn't help but smile at Billie's comment, biting down on one of her nipples for only a second then beginning to suck on it, at the same moment adding a third finger to the two in her pussy, and that was all it took for Paige to make her cum, Billy following right after her. Christine couldn't stop moaning as she licked up Billie's juices, the two women moaning together. After coming down from her climax Christine climbed off of Paige and all three women sat together on the floor.

The three sat there for only a moment sated, but yet each one of them wanted more. "Paige, Christine both of you go put one of those dildos on", ordered Billy her eyes never leaving the floor as she got on her knees on the bed. The two women did as they were told, Christine coming up behind Billy and in moments the dildo was deep inside her pussy. Paige then got behind Christine her dildo going immediately inside her pussy. As Christine gently fucked Billy, Paige did the same to her, together gently fucking the two women crying out together.

They moved together in a rhythm that was completely theirs to decide, together Billy and Christine could feel their orgasm building each getting fucked harder and faster as the moment came closer, sweat pouring down their bodies. They came together, their voices rising and falling together, afterwards each of them licking their dildos clean. Once again the dildos found themselves on the table next to the bed, while they lay naked on the bed, exhausted, but completely happy. Paige got dressed and kissed both of them promising to see them later, before orbing out, leaving Billy and Christine to fall asleep sated in each other's arms.


	2. les, secrets, and a shred of truth

My charge, my lover chapter 2

Secrets, lies, and a shred of truth

Billy awoke to the feel of Christine's arms around her and she liked it though part of her wished it was Paige. Feeling her stir the woman beside her eased off the bed beginning to get dressed, Billy doing the same. As they walked to the door Christine stopped just before she opened the door looking her in the eyes. " Billie could we maybe do this again sometime or maybe I don't know go on a date " asked Christine keeping her eyes to the floor scared to death she'd say no this was a onetime thing. "I'd love that how bout we have dinner together on Saturday "accepted Billy smiling when her companion smiled and nodded. They leaned towards one another kissing for only the briefest of moments careful to not let it get too heated. Billy began to get dressed for the day, hearing Paige orb in as she rummaged through her closet and feeling as she came up behind her. Her hands found her bra clad breasts and Billy felt Paige's lips touch her neck, and she couldn't help but lean into her. "I love you babe "said Paige against her neck as her lips made their way to her ear while her hands squeezed Billie's breasts. Billy became tense, pulling away, and walking to the other side of the room, her eyes remaining constantly on the floor.

"If you're gonna say things you don't mean and lie to me then please leave Paige "said Billy gravely her voice a mixture of venom and utter hatred. Paige looked at her confused, not understanding how she could come to these conclusions. " Honey I'm not lying and you of all people should know I never say things I don't mean I love you " smiled Paige stepping towards her, but stopping when Billie's sweet brown eyes glared daggers at her. "Get out I can't do this anymore your married, but me I'm here alone, at least I was" screamed Billy in a full on rage now. "What do you mean was" yelled Paige getting just as angry. "Christine and I have begun a relationship" declared Billy as she pulled on her robe covering herself. "Honey it doesn't matter that I'm married I love you, you were never alone I've always been here, and I always will "said Paige her voice raised because of her slight anger over Billy beginning a relationship with another person. " If you loved me you'd be with me not Henry, we would be together, I'd wake up in your arms everyday instead of Christine's like I did this morning, but no your afraid ….. Afraid of what people will think when they find out about us" screamed Billy stopping to stare at her before continuing. " You want to have both Henry and me, and you refuse to choose between us no matter how many times I've asked you so now I'm making that choice for you ….. Now please Paige just go "pleaded Billy willing the tears not to come before she orbed away.

Paige walked up to her seeming to stare at her, her words repeating themselves in her head before she kissed her cheek having no words to say to her other than the three little words she had been saying . When Paige orbed away Billy collapsed onto the dorm room floor in a heap, the tears finally flowing freely while her hand came to her cheek where only seconds before Paige had kissed her and Billy felt empty. By saying these things to Paige she had thought she would feel free, free to move on with her life, free to find someone other than Paige to love, but instead she felt only this emptiness.

Paige orbed herself to the golden gate bridge, sitting down and trying to process what had just happened. She had a husband, three beautiful kids, but now she didn't have Billy, and she somehow felt incomplete, like a broken piece of glass, an empty bottle, an unfinished puzzle. Paige wouldn't let herself cry, sitting down and thinking until she felt someone calling her. She smiled hoping it was Billy that she had changed her mind, and without thinking Paige orbed off. Paige found herself not in Billie's dorm room, but in her husband Henries office landing securely in his lap where he smiled and kissed her. Paige kissed back faking a smile and feeling him pull her close, before looking deeply into his eyes. "Hay honey what's up is everything ok "questioned Paige seeing no sign of any sort of trouble. "Nothing can't a guy just call his wife because he wants to see her "laughed Henry kissing her again. "Sure "kissed Paige smiling into the kiss, and feeling less angry from her fight with Billy. " I was about to come see you anyway "whispered Paige straddling her husband, and beginning to kiss him again. "Oh … really why "questioned Henry his hands sliding up her back when he felt her deepen the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth.

"I need you to get some information on this girl Billie's been hanging out with I have a bad feeling about her "lied Paige knowing she couldn't tell her husband what had happened. "Sure what's her name "asked Henry already going into the direction of his computer. "Christine Lane "answered Paige remembering the name she saw tattooed on her left leg, and coming to wrap her arms around her husband. "Thank you for doing this for me honey … I'll have to make it up to you "breathed Paige against his ear before kissing it. "I'll look forward to that "growled Henry his voice husky before turning to Paige. " Christine Lane age 22 from san Diego, one arrest for disturbing the peace last year, she has an older sister named Ursula Davis, but her parents died in a car accident eight years ago " said Henry reading from his computer screen. "What was she doing to disturb the peace "asked Paige now kissing his other ear? "Um protesting outside a lab with a bunch of others "said Henry continuing to read off the screen. "Thanks honey that's all I needed to know "whispered Paige turning him around in his chair and kissing him with passion and fire. "I'll make it up to you at home tonight "breathed Paige against his lips before orbing to the manor to think and try to form a plan about what to do to get Billy back.


End file.
